un simple juego inocente
by nanami18
Summary: un día de verano a cierta chica, cansada de recibir clases , se le acure hacer un inocente juego a su querido sensei.


bueno aquí mi nueva historia espero que les guste tiene un poco de lemon , ne se que soy pevertida pero no es mucho jajajajajaja a si no olviden comentar :D

* * *

Una mañana solida todo parecía que estaría bien y como no estarlo si era un dia especial de las vacaciones de verano , claro habían tantas actividades por hacer en un dia caloroso , tal ves ir a pescar , comer una sandía , o simplemente descansar … si se podrían hacer muchas cosas , bueno este no es el caso de una pelinegra que se encontraba en estos momentos recibiendo clases extras en su casa, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores a si que su madre le propuso tener un maestro privado , aunque se negó no pudo ganar esta tremenda batalla así que no le quedó otra que aceptar y recibir estas clases extras .

Ichigo Kurosakiese el nombre de su famoso profesor bello guapo , un dios griego , tantas cosas que pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza pero había un pequeño defecto , era muy estricto y frio ser guapo no le quitaba , lo presumido , y ese preciso dia acompañado de tanto calor se le ocurría dar clases , que tonto pensaba aquella chica , tantas actividades por realizar y ella allí recibiendo clases , a si que entre tantos pensamientos no necesariamente relacionadas con sus clases se le ocurrió un juego , si un pequeño juego tal ves con eso se salvaría de seguir recibiendo tutoría y quien sabe tal ves avergonzar por el camino a su querido profesor , sin pensarlo dos veces , a si que dejo de escribir y dejo su lápiz sobre la mesa.

En un momento ichigo noto que esta no seguía escribiendo a si que levanto la vista y encarándola pregunto.

_-Mmm nunca he dicho que pares , a un es muy temprano floja sigue escribiendo._

_-sensei –dijo con una enorme sonrisa .hagamos un juego._

_-un juego mmm no hay tiempo recuerda que por cierta niña se quedó dormida ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer, así que sigue trabajando._

_-mou sensei juegos y para ponerlo, más interesante haremos una apuesta , que le parece._

_-apuesta , que interesante_ – este que hace un momento tenia la mirada perdida en el cuaderno al escuchar la palabra apuesta no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y pues claro era algo muy interesante.

-_SI , si yo gano me darás este y una semana libre de descanso._

_-aja y si pierdes que gano yo_ – pregunto este con una gran sonrisa.

_-mm esto la verdad no tengo idea que le gustaría que yo hiciera_.-dijo ella tímidamente.

_-ok ya que tengo tu consentimiento, serás mi sirvienta por una semana, sin pretextos._

_-mmm_ –ahora en qué diablos me metí yo y mi gran boca.-_ok está bien que así sea._

Estrecharon la manos como muestra de su contrato , pero al ver la sonrisa pícara de su querido sensei ya no estaba tan convencida de que fuera buena idea, bueno ya era muy tarde tal vez con algo se suerte ganaría y valdría la pena su semana de descanso.

-_ok en qué consisten las instrucciones.-_ pregunto este chico sin mucho interés.

_-mmm son simples, el juego consiste a si sensei preguntas y respuestas._

Se levantó con tranquilidad y se acercó a un estante que estaba cerca de la mesa de estudio de allí saco una pequeña caja decorada con muchas formas y diferentes tipos de papeles , la tomo entre sus mano y de nuevo se sento mostrándosela a su profesor dijo.

-_en esta caja hay palitos con diferentes tamaños , con turnos nos sacaremos uno el que tenga el mas grande será el que pregunte y el que tenga el pequeño contestara a el que tenga mas palitos pequeños será el afortunado perdedor , todas las preguntas tiene que ser contestadas con una que no sea a si se tomara como perdido._

- _esta bien_ – dijo este sorprendido y curioso por las futuras preguntas que le haría su aprendiz.

A si fue aquella mesa que hace un momento estaba llena de cuadernos y cosas para estudiar en estos momentos se encontraba vacía, con colo una caja llena de palitos.

-_ok quien empieza._

_- hagámoslo piedra, papel o tijera_.- dijo llena de alegría en su mirar.

_- sabes aun eres algo infantil._ – contesto este algo arrogante y con una sonrisa.

- _tonto sensei_- respondió con un puchero el cual le parecía tierno a este .

-_jajajajajajaj nada saca tu primero_ – no pudo contener la risa y es porque verla a si le daba mucha gracia le encantaba molestarla y verla muy tierna esas expresiones que solo eran para el .

Rukia metió la mano entre la caja , y al sacar el palito se dio cuenta que era uno grande. Muy emocionada empezó a preguntar , claro era el momento de su dulce venganza , parece que la suerte estaba de su lado.

_-sensei que edad tenía cuando lo hiso por primera vez.-sip avergonzaría a su sensei bueno o eso trataría._

-_mmm hacer que_.- dijo este con cara de duda

_-bueno usted sabe eso que se hace. Volvió a repetir con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas _

_- ee no te entiendo._

_- vamos sensei no se haga del tonto que muy bien sabe a qué me refiero. Osi no lo tomare como punto mío_.- dijo ella un poco molesta.

-j_ajajajaja ok te diré tenía 16. Mi turno._

_- si_ – asintió sorprendida y es que esperaba verlo algo sonrojado o avergonzado una de las dos pero lo único que vio fue una sonrisa burlona. pero bueno no se daría por vencida.

_-rukia._

_-si_ - salió de sus pensamientos.

_- tu eres vigen aun_ de lo mas tranquilo pero con una mirada algo pervertida.

_-QUEEE_ – no esperaba esa pregunta , tubo un fuerte sonrojo , ahora su juego se estaba poniendo en su contra.

-_asi que no contestas será un punto perdido ._

_-NO , no …. Bueno yo .. Nunca lo e echo_ –que vergüenza ella a sus 16 años aun no lo ahia echo se sentía como una niña sentía que estaba quedando atrás

- _bueno es tu turno deberías sacar otro palito._

_- bueno si es verdad veamos que me toca-metio la mano de nuevo en la caja y saco un palito .ho no me toco otro pequeño bueno pregunte que espera._

_- mmm veamos ya diste tu primer beso._

_-Claro_ – dijo sonriendo

_- con quien_ -pregunto algo molesto

- _oi esa son dos preguntas no vale._

_-bueno si no contestas se termina el juego._

- _vale vale fue … con .. Renji_– contesto algo apenada .

No lo podría creer su pequeña ya había besado y no era el , bueno no es como si lo esperaba o ella le correspondiera pero esperaba ser el tal vez con algo de suerte le enseñaría a besar . furioso era el sentimiento que en esos momentos sentía así que sin pensarlo dos beses metió rápidamente la mano dentro de la caja un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-si me toca preguntar _– fue rukia que grito alegremente.

_- mmm veamos sensei cuál fue el motivo por el que sintió que se le venía, ee dígame vale. _

_-hace una semanas, simple el motivo era porque iba en traje de baño y se miraba hermosa._

_-Mmmm bueno_ – fue lo único que logro contestar la verdad ahora tenia otra pregunta quien podía ser la afortunada .

_- bueno mi turno dime has tenido sueños húmedos ._

_-Queee_…..- su sonrojo abarco toda su cara , no podía creer lo que escuchaba si respondía descubrirían secreto .- _eto si_ .

_-Bueno mi turno y usted –_ dijo ahora si seguiría con su venganza_.- Jejejeje _

_- si casi siempre. _

Su cara demostraba sorpresa , no lo podía creer su sensei siendo un pervertido aquel magnifico hombre.

-_Bueno, bueno ahora dime con quien has soñado. Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona llena de curiosidad._

_- mmm deberás tengo que contestar._

_-Si asi es o perderás._

_- bueno solo con Renji y con alguien mas jejeje_ - dijo toda avergonzada

-vamos dime con quien mas te prometo que no diré nada .

- _Bueno con usted_ – contesto mientras bajaba la mirada y es que habían descubierto si secreto, de un momento a otro estaba recostada en el suelo y pudo ver a su sensei encima de ella , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo .

-_sabes has perdido y yo e ganado , asi que dime que pasa en tu sueño ._

_- QUEE .. no es muy vergonzoso ._

_- vamos es que no quieres hacerlo realidad – fue su respuesta con una sonrisa llena de lujuria ._

_-QUE…_

fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que su querido sensei la besara , y bueno el se encargaría hacer ese sueño realidad , así paso la tarde al final , con un ganador y un perdedor, ella no pudo salvarse de recibir clases , bueno no exactamente ese tipo de enseñanza pero aprendió mucho y el sensei tuvo una sirvienta por el resto de la semana.

**Fin**


End file.
